


[Podfic] Love Notes: Tinned Beans

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Grocery Shopping, Internal Conflict, John Loves Sherlock, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, POV John Watson, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: John Watson makes an important discovery in the beans aisle of Tesco. 1500 words of pure fluff.





	[Podfic] Love Notes: Tinned Beans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquabelacqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabelacqua/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Notes: Tinned Beans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790990) by [aquabelacqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabelacqua/pseuds/aquabelacqua). 



> Many many thanks to aquabelacqua for allowing me to podfic their lovely writing! ♡♡♡

 

Length: 15:45

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kvwmoh5marlhf0l/Love+Notes+-+Tinned+Beans+by+aquabelacqua.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tk93ufjmdokb899/Love+Notes+-+Tinned+Beans+by+aquabelacqua.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/love-notes-tinned-beans-by-aquabelacqua))

Intro/Outro music - [Everlong (acoustic cover by Justin Jennings)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQvrezVYBQw) \- Foo Fighters

 


End file.
